Wasted Time
by gordozebra3 aka Stanley
Summary: Post SR life has taken some unexpected turns for both Starsky and Hutch DISCLAIMER FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY
1. Chapter 1

Wasted Time

Prologue

Huggy surveyed the hallway of the crumbling tenement, correction he surveyed what he could see of it in the dingy light. The smell however had assaulted his nostrils before he had even opened the door to the dilapidated lobby. It had seen better days and a number of working ladies seemed to be hanging around the pay phone on the far wall. He squinted at the crumpled piece of paper he had retrieved from his pocket and preceded towards the stairwell with a small ache beginning to form in his heart.

As he entered the third floor landing, he could hear a baby crying in the distance. The jumbled sound of TV's and stereos also permeated his ears. This was no way for any sane human being to live, and he wondered how many dead bodies were scrapped up from here on a monthly basis. A door creaked behind him, unnerving him a little, but his quest was far too important to give up on now. Taking a deep breath to calm himself a little, he also managed to quell the uneasiness at the pit of his stomach. It was not that he wasn't used to places like this, hell his formative years had been spent like this, it was just that now he had moved on, he had made the best of what God had given him and he would rather not be remind of how easy it would be to find himself back here.

He reached the door to apartment 316 and took another breath, what was the worst he could find? He asked himself. What ever it was he could deal with it, he kind of knew what to expect anyway. You didn't end up in a place like this, if everything in your world was hunky dory! It was the degree of the problem that had him wondering. Oh heck, no time like the present he thought to himself and gently tapped on the door. When no response was evident, he tapped the door a little more loudly and reached for the door handle. To his surprise the door opened with a small click and he slipped silently into the apartment. 

If the corridor had assaulted his senses then it was turn of his gag reflex to spring into action. The stench was like nothing he had come across before. This was a little scary considering some of the places he had found himself in his life. He headed straight for the window pushing it up and inhaled some semi stagnant air from the alleyway below. As daylight filtered into the apartment, Huggy shook his head astounded at the squalor. The place probably hadn't been painted since the fifties, no make that forties he thought to himself. Paint and wall paper were peeling, and greenish damp patches invaded from the outside walls. The kitchenette stood in disarray, all the surfaces strewn with half empty take out boxes, the kitchen bin was overflowing with liquor bottles. Huggy let out a heavy sigh, and then his eyes focused on the adjoining room and the person sprawled face down on the bed.

He approached carefully, although he seriously doubted that his old friend was in any condition to pull a weapon on him, Then again he didn't relish the idea of being proved wrong on that point either. The bed clothes were torn and stained and a half empty bottle of bourbon stood on the bedside table. Last nights supper no doubt? Gently kicking more trash carefully out of the way, he continued to search the room looking for evidence that his friend had been using. He was happy that so far he had found none. Drying him out would be far preferable than going cold turkey, not that either was an easy option. Finally when he was happy that he had all the information he needed, he let his eyes drift to the figure on the bed.

Huddled in the foetal position wearing off white boxers and a grimy t shirt, his friend lay in an alcohol induced slumber. He looked and smelt like he hadn't seen a bathroom in days, no make that weeks Huggy thought as he stepped closer. His friend had added a tatty matted beard to that preposterous moustache, both were now speckled with grey. His familiar light blonde hair, now hung long and greasy interspersed with silver tendrils; tell tale signs of his recent lifestyle choices Huggy supposed. Fine wrinkles now disguised the boyish good looks, and his skin was sallow and damp looking. Large bluish indentations sat under his eyes, his cheek bones protruding indicating significant weight loss despite an obvious diet of junk food. Huggy could hear a definite wheeze as he expelled the fetid air.

"Aw Hutch" He stated solemnly "What the hell have you done to yourself?"

Huggy had no doubt in his mind that Hutch was not going to be best pleased to see him and as his question had not been dignified by any sort of response in his mind there was only one way to go. He walked back to the kitchenette and grabbed a semi clean pan and filled it will ice cold water "Kill or cure my man kill or cure!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wasted Time

Chapter 1

The two detectives stood in front of their superior's desk, silently awaiting his wrath. It was well known that he was tough on newbie's, expecting them to sell their soul to the department, to live, eat and breathe their cases, to prove their worth.

"You will keep me informed of your whereabouts at all times. You will write your reports at the end of your shift; even if it's 3 0 clock in the morning. You will write legibly, and coherently, and place your reports on my desk before you leave the building. You will follow every rule in the book, and I will decide when your probationary period is over. Until then your asses belong to me!" The Lieutenant sat down behind his desk with an exaggerated thump.

"Fine by me! Although your ass is kinda cute…"The darker one of the pair had mumbled a reply, which had made the blonde guaff. _Please tell me you didn't just say, that you thought his ass was very … no please. The blonde partner communicated silently with the other, he's old enough to be your…_

"Are you listening to a word I am saying?" He watched the blonde jump.

"Sir, yes sir." Came the reply with a strange clearing of throat and a pinking of the cheeks.

"As I was saying, you are new to the squad and until I deem fit, you will report back to me regularly. There are no private parties in this department! Have I made myself clear?" He rolled his eyes at the ceiling where had he heard that particular saying before?

"Sir, yes sir." Came the combined reply.

This job was relatively new to him, and he had been beyond diligent where his newest detective team were concerned. When he had been assigned them, he had thought it some sort of punishment for past misdemeanours, but somehow with his direction they were making it through. He was as diligent with their health and safety as his Captain had been with his, and he had half an idea that maybe they would turn out to be very good detectives indeed. In the mean time he questioned and cross questioned them on their cases analysing every facet, he gave them direction and for the most part they followed it. Not that they were totally compliant, they certainly knew how to bend the rules a little when it was required, and that was ok by him as long as they didn't step beyond them.

He on he other hand had a reputation as a smooth talking maverick, but all they ever saw was a man who took his responsibilities seriously. Too seriously sometimes, but he was one of the few commanding officers who would get out from behind his desk and cover your rear on the streets, he had a knack of popping up when you least expected it. But they were the first woman detective partners at BCPD, and as Captain Dobey at told them they were lucky to have him. The Captain had also told them that there would be learning curves on both sides yet to be discovered. He was a very perceptive man indeed.

"So…?" Lieutenant Starsky paused, the tapped his pencil on the notepad he was holding. "So despite going under cover at the Velvet Slide for the best part of two weeks, you haven't found out anything?"

"No sir" Another unified response.

"Nothing? Zero? Zilch?" He asked again incredulously.

"Well we have discovered that the man has a fetish for blond bimbo's and has problems with his fine motor skills!"

"Huh?" Starsky cocked an eyebrow at the brunette, who strangely enough reminded him of someone, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Look, the problem in that joint is that we spent so much time getting hit on by the customers, it was difficult to keep track of what was really going on. I've got a bruise on my as…" A swift kick from her blonde partner had the Lieutenant doing his best to hold back a smile. This was definitely part of that learning curve thingamy that Dobey had bent his ears about a while back.

"What she meant to say Lieutenant is that being undercover as a cocktail waitress can be somewhat …." the blonde detective struggled to find the correct word not wanting to be seen as ineffective by her superior. "Er unseemly"

"Unseemly, huh? What did you expect detective? The lifestyle of a small town librarian?" Starsky jotted himself a note to call Detective First Class Linda Bayliss perhaps she could give these two detectives a few pointers on covering their rears so to speak!

"Er no sir ..But" The blonde spluttered.

" I get the picture detective, its hard to stay focused when someone's groping your er..."

"Ass Sir!" the brunette really couldn't help herself. When her partner glared at her she just shrugged her shoulders in response.

Starsky paused a second and then peered over his newly acquired glasses. Geez this conversation was never in the Lieutenants hand book, then again maybe he had skipped that section? No he thought he would have remembered the S.O.P for groping whilst undercover.

"Ladies, er no I mean detectives you have 48 hours to come up with some credible evidence otherwise I'm pulling you out of there. Now get on out of here, and by that I mean go home get some rest and Detective Samuels go put some ice on that bruise on your.."

"Lieutenant Starsky" Captain Dobeys bellow came hurtling down the corridor "In my office now!"

"Gee my day just gets better and better!"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note

Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only

This story was inspired by the album Hotel California. I'm sure you all know it and in particular the track "Wasted Time"…in a strictly gen sense! If you haven't listened to the album lately, can I suggest you go visit 1976..because it is truly amazing..still.

Chapter 2

Starsky shivered it had been a long time since he had been on a stake out, correction it had been infact been what three years. He swivelled his hips across the seat from behind the steering wheel and reached for the thermos and a grease stained sandwich bag that sat in the passenger side foot well. He poured himself an inky black coffee and took a cautious sip, the coffee had been for brewed potency rather than flavour. He knew exactly what it needed, some generous heaped spoonfuls of sugar, but he had reluctantly given up that bad habit a few months ago. Placing the coffee on the dash he reached inside the brown bag and removed a burrito. Spreading a napkin over his pressed slacks he indulged himself readily. After a few bites, he replaced it in the bag with a sigh; they didn't taste the same anymore. Grabbing his coffee with his left hand he used the right to tune the radio if he were lucky there might be some late night chat show to keep him amused, while he waited. After a couple of minutes of static and hiss he let the radio win and he settled back in his seat to listen to a local station

"Now for all of us thirty something's out there, its back to the summer of 76, oh those hedonistic days when we were so young.."

"Speak for your self" Starsky interrupted

"A special request, three tracks from the Eagles, Hotel California? and because its kinda that bewitching hour out there, for all of those who have loved and lost, whether it be family, friends, or those who hold a special place in your heart..Wasted Time"

Sorely tempted to turn it off, Starsky quickly succumbed to the music. Remembering the party's, double dating, and hanging out at Huggy's. Nights spent on Hutch's sofa, and Monopoly. God how he hated that game now. He had really thought they were invincible back then and well then came Gunther. He had survived, but in the end they hadn't.

As the track came to end, a single tear tried to escape from a brimming eye. Damn it, after all this time he still couldn't get Hutch out of his system. Despite everything, every damn painful, agonising and unbearable moment his heart wouldn't let him forget.

"Geez you're turning into one old sentimental fool Lieutenant David Starsky" He chastised himself, "Pull yourself together, you have more important things to worry about now. That was then, this is now. Do yourself a big favour and just get over it!" He emptied his coffee with a grimace and threw the flask over into the back seat cussing when it bounced off the booster seat spraying coffee everywhere.

"Damn you Hutch; see what you now made me do!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only.

Wasted Time

Chapter 3

Edith Dobey couldn't help but smile at the curly haired little boy who had one leg hitched over the side of the cot in his latest escape bid. The minute the child had realised that he was being watched he froze, he then assessed the situation and batted his two large luminescent blue eyes and added a huge grin. Edith smiled despite herself; this young man was going to break a few young ladies hearts in the not too distant future.

Edith approached he cot where two arms were reaching out for her,

"I see you have been conspiring with your father again! That dazzling smile is not the answer to every difficult situation in life young man" she cautioned, "despite what your father has told you."

She lifted the child out of the cot and gave him a squeeze, he was simply too irresistible to be cross at.

"Na-na?" the child asked hopefully.

" Ur huh. Thinking with your stomach again, but I'm sure I can think of a better breakfast than that." She lowered the child to the floor and watched him toddle off towards the train set.

"How about pancakes, bacon, eggs and some coffee?" A familiar voice came from behind her.

"I've told you before David that son of yours is far too young for coffee," she jested good naturedly. Exchange the coffee for a glass of juice and maybe we will have a deal."

"You know me Edith I never argue with anyone in authority," Starsky replied with his tongue firmly stuck in his cheek.

"Oh really. I suppose you are now going to give me one of those smiles, which work so well for your son?"

"Who am I to deny such a beautiful lady? And as you asked." Starsky grinned and added a wink for good measure. Edith felt herself blush.

"Starsky." A deep voice boomed down the corridor "If you are flirting with my wife again, I'll have you back in uniform…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer For entertainment purposes only.

Wasted Time

Chapter 4

Hutch sat shivering in the tatty arm chair, with an old grey towel draped loosely around his shoulders. The shock of being awakened by a pan of ice cold water hadn't been anything to the shock of finding Huggy Bear staring down at him wide eyed and disapproving. All he needed now to be truly humiliated was for Starsky to turn up.

"I don't know what you been doing to yourself man, but by any standards it ain't good" Huggy proffered another glare and then continued, "I know you been through some tough times and that…but this ain't the answer any more. You're better than this man. You have people who care bout you, you just need to get your shit together and work it on out!" Huggy looked over at Hutch expecting some kind of response, he seemed to coherent enough "Darn it man! Are you even listening to me?" He said crossly.

"Believe me I'm trying not to!" Hutch finally replied. Huggy was hard to comprehend at the best of times but his head was swimming, and he was having trouble focusing his eyes.

"He speaks! I was beginning to wonder?" Huggy replied derisively

"What did you do with my bourbon?. Hutch grumbled scanning the bed clothes for his wake up fix.

"Down the sink, although I don't know why I bothered. You're not staying here any longer" Huggy found a sports bag and started to fill it with the few of Hutch's belongings he could find.

"What's it to you where I stay? This is my life now butt out of it!" Hutch snapped whilst attempting to stand, his legs felt like jelly.

"So wasting all daddies' money on booze ain't against your principles any more huh?" Huggy emptied the few clothes he found in the closet into the bag, a few home truths wouldn't hurt now he decided.

"It's none of your darn business what I do with my money!" Hutch replied angrily, having managed to finally get across the room.

"So you are living off the Hutchinson fortune..cos you ain't working that's for sure!"

Huggy shook his head; he had seen Hutch slide before but never this low.

"I told you its none of your damn business what I do. How did you find me anyway?" Hutch grabbed for the bag, but Huggy whisked it away.

"Lets just say when circumstance made it impossible for Starsky to keep looking for you any more, I kinda took up the cause!"

_Impossible for Starsky to look for him anymore_ the words echoed through his brain. What circumstances? Why was Starsky looking for him in the first place? He didn't understand. He had betrayed Starsky why would he be looking for him? Was Starsky ok? Had something happened to him? His head started to spin as, his vision began to tunnel, a sick muddled feeling started to invade his stomach. He reached for the back of a nearby chair to steady his weakening knees and then his world went black..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 5

"Quit yer wriggling sunshine." Starsky had Jack pinned down with one hand whilst the other struggled with the three way buckle. "Finally!" The buckle snapped into position and Starsky let out a sigh of relief.

Starsky reached over his son to the far side of the back seat of the Torino and grabbed a small multi coloured bean bag frog and placed it in his son's hands, only to see it hurtle over into the front seat seconds later.

"We ain't got time for that game at the moment Jack, the groceries are melting in the cart" Jack harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest. "And yer know how much we both like our ice cream, don't yer buddy?" Starsky continued desperately trying to appease him.

"Jack want Ollie!" Jack said determinedly.

"No kiddin!" Starsky replied tiredly as the lost sleep from last night's stake out finally started to catch up with him.

"Jack want Ollie!" came the small but demanding voice again.

"Ok..ok how about you give your pop a few minutes. I'll put the groceries in the trunk and pull Ollie out of your overnight bag, huh?" Jack gave his father a beaming smile. " I know I'm a push over, but you don't have to remind me kid! I'll be back in a sec buddy!" Starsky double checked the buckle, and when he was satisfied that Jack was safe and sound he went to store the groceries.

Starsky found himself whistling as he unpacked the groceries. He was finally beginning to feel like he had this fatherhood thing under control. The shell shock of finding out that he was a dad had, been replaced by the panic of single fatherhood. Jack had been conceived during what Starsky could only describe as a very dark period in his life. Hutch had vanished and his every spare moment had been spent running down leads of his whereabouts. His anger with Hutch had turned into a deep depression, and then one night after way too many beers he fell straight into the arms of the first woman who had shown any interest.

Strangely enough she had been an air hostess for continental who at one time or another had dated Hutch. Maybe it had just been the connection with Hutch that had interested him, he didn't rightly know, but anyhow over a period of a couple of months they had spent a few nights together and then her routes had changed and that was that. Until the letter and photograph from Perkowitz of all people had landed on his desk. Perkowitz was now with child services in San Francisco and she had immediately recognised Starsky's name on the child's birth certificate. Jack's mother had been killed in an auto wreck, leaving the child in the care of the state.

In a matter of days Starsky had gone from young, free, seriously depressed and single, to thirty something, single father needing a substantial increase in salary to cover child care costs. He now considered it one of the best things that had ever happened to him, he only wished that Hutch had been around to share in that happiness. Perhaps Jack could have saved him too.

Friends had rallied around, Edith Dobey and Rosie had loved Jack from the moment they set eyes on him, and the Captain had unexpectedly put Starsky forward for promotion to Lieutenant. He had swung it with the higher ups so that Starsky could finish his college courses retrospectively. Dobey argued that the department couldn't afford to lose anymore good men, due to outdated technicalities. Starsky had served as a Lieutenant in Nam and had missed out on a college education, he was a damn fine detective and shouldn't be penalised for serving his country, anymore than college graduates should be awarded promotions because they had a certificate. Deep in Dobey's heart the fear of losing another one of his men the way he had lost Hutch sat heavily.

Now Starsky had an office was in charge of a team of 8 detectives, and had bought a small house by the beach, a home for him and Jack. His hours were more regular allowing him the time to be a father to Jack and to study criminology. Needless to say he was acing his classes. Life was complicated, but good, or as good as it got without Hutch in it. Jack had filled a gap I his life, but a day never went by when something or someone reminded him about what he had lost.

Starsky made a conscious effort to stop his thoughts going any further, once he got on the slippery road that was Hutch, his psyche went that way too. He had no time for pity party, guilt or the hundred and one other things that thinking about Hutch did to him. Jack was his priority and eventually he knew in his heart that Hutch would resurface. He would deal with the fallout when it happened, until then, oh heck who was he kidding, he just wished that day would now come sooner rather than later.

Reaching across for Ollie, he was startled when a cold metal object was dug into the back of his ribs. He had no doubt in his mind that it was the barrel of a gun, and with Jack strapped into the back seat, he wasn't about to take any chances.

He gently raised his hands and said calmly "My wallets in my jacket!" he hoped simply that it was some hype in need of some cash to buy his next fix.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Detective Starsky" Came the cold reply from a voice he did not recognise. The gun nudged further into his ribs and he felt a hand reach under his jacket and remove his Beretta. "Now we are going to go round to the front of the car.

_Damn_..Starskys heart began to pound, the thought of having Jack anywhere near this situation made him feel sick to his stomach. He moved slowly, carefully assessing the situation as he reached the open passenger door he was unexpectedly shoved from behind and made to scramble towards the driver's seat. The gun and its owner followed.

"Now Detective, you are going to drive where I tell you to, and don't think of doing anything stupid. If you look out of the rear view mirror you will see we have an escort. Believe me all eventualities have been covered."

Starsky glanced into the mirror, not giving a damn about who was following them but wanting to see if Jack was all right in the back seat. To his relief Jack was fast asleep. Starsky turned on the ignition and slowly started to pull away, uncertain to whether these goons knew that they were kidnapping Jack as well. Turning on the ignition he did the only thing he could under the circumstances, he did exactly what he was told.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only.

Wasted Time

Chapter 6

Hutch tentatively opened his eyes, and then shut them tight again quickly. The bright light had sent arrows reeling into his already aching brain. He let out a small moan despite of himself, and decided to let his other senses take over for a while. The room was quiet, and there was no mistaking the smell of antiseptic, as his mind began o realign itself he felt a sudden surge of panic followed quickly by one of anger. _Where the hell was he? And how the hell did he get here?_

"Open those baby blues now Blondie, there is no use pretending to the bear"

Huggy's familiar drawl permeated his brain. _Did he have to be so loud? _He carefully opened one eye and then the other, doing his best to focus on the familiar face beside him. He groaned again, as his stomach started to churn.

"Huggy" he gasped "I think you need to change your wardrobe?"

"Huh?"

"Cos I'm going to be sick!" Hutch promptly dumped a putrid smelling liquid on his friends lime green ensemble, before passing out cold again.

With his hands tied behind his back, and with the sound of Jack crying in another room Starsky did the only thing he could, he took the beating stoically. The only thing on his mind was getting back to Jack in one piece his son needed him to get out of this mess and hacking off his captors by fighting back was not going to help either of them. His cheek smarted and his head ached, one of his ribs had made a definite snapping sound and he could feel a burning pain in the side of his lung. He panted trying to control the pain doing his best to focus on his surroundings for a possible escape.

"That's enough! Now get the Polaroid, and make sure there ain't anything in the shots other than him!" A distant voice commanded.

Relieved that his current torture was over, he tried to figure out what was going on. So they had roughed him up, to what end? Kidnap? Ransom? Well BCPD didn't negotiate with criminals, so why was he here? They certainly hadn't known about Jack. Before he had the chance to ponder any longer, he was grabbed by the wrists and forced towards the room where Jack was waiting for him.

"Get the him and thekid to Cambino pronto! He's waiting for them!"

_Cambino!_ Damn and blast it everything suddenly started to make sense.

Hutch sat on the edge of the gurney inspecting the nearly finished IV bag. He had been given aspirin for his headache and a shot of antibiotics in his rear for an infection. What he really wanted was a drink.

"Ok the Doc said, once the IV has finished I could take you home."

Huggy had taken been puked over considerably well, and now seemed to be in mother hen mode. "Are you listening? The doc said that I could take you home!"

Hutch snorted. Home, now that was a concept. He hadn't had a real home for a long time, a room here, a bed there, but not a home.

"You need to rest and you also need to eat, some of my extra special chicken soup would be just the thing. We will have you back on your feet in no time." Huggy wasn't quite sure who he was going to convince, Hutch or himself.

"Who says I want to get back on my feet?" Hutch replied irritably.

"You heard what the doc said. You got infected lungs and that your current lifestyle ain't going ter do the rest of your organs much good either." Huggy replied patiently.

"My current life style suits me just fine thanks, and when the IV is out I'll be on my way!" Hutch retorted snappily.

"And exactly where do you think you're going?" Huggy asked indignantly.

"To the nearest bar!" Hutch started picking at the IV canula, to have his hands slapped away by Huggy.

"Well that just happens to be The Pits!" Huggy declared two good play at this game. Hopefully with a bit more time and persuasion he could talk Hutch around.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only.

Wasted Time Chapter 7

Hutch hadn't quite been prepared for how bad he felt by the time they had gone the two blocks to the Pits. Wheezing and shaking he stepped into the bar, surprised to find it empty.

"I'm being refurbed" Huggy explained. "Go on upstairs I'll bring you something to drink!"

As Hutch staggered the three flights up to the top room, he had to concede at this point that Huggy was getting good at this psychology thing. he was here when he had every intention of not being anywhere near the place. Round one to Huggy. He gingerly pushed open the door to Huggy's spare room, and after a moments hesitation he stepped inside and looked around. To his surprise nothing much had changed since the last time he had been here, the bed, chairs and table still in the same place. It was still mostly uninhabitable, perfect for a drunk to sober up in, perfect for a addict to come down from a high, oh how the mighty had fallen he snorted to himself. If only Richard Hutchinson could see me now. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and sighed. This was just all too hard. To distract himself he reached into his pocket and pulled out the card, the physician had given him and wished he hadn't!

"Hmm the number for AA always useful" He said out loud with more than a hint of sarcasm to himself. "Hello my name is Ken and I am an alcoholic."

Was he really an alcoholic? Now that was a loaded question and one he didn't feel equipped to deal with at the moment, he flipped the card over to find the number for a rehab clinic.

"Damn, damn, damn!" He dropped his head and his left hand crept up to pinch the area in the middle of his forehead. His head hurt and he couldn't think clearly. How had his life come to this? It was all too painful, had it always been like this?

No there had been a time when his life had meant something. Hutch got up and started to pace then sat down again, life even with Starsky had had some painful moments, but he had some how always managed to find his way back. In this room, there had been pain, there had been sickness there had been Starsky, As much as he didn't want to go there the memories started to flood back, sweat, nausea, pain and Starsky. He had been his constant, he had been his comfort and his reassurance. Starsky had brought him back from the edge, he had saved his life and how had he re paid him betrayal that was how. Could he fix what he had broken?

Hutch looked up as the door creaked open. Huggy entered carrying a tray laden with a flask of coffee and a bottle of whisky and two glasses. Hutch eyed the bottle suspiciously,the craving he felt was overwhelming and he pushed his shaking hands between his thighs desperately trying to hide them. If he didn't know better he would have thought that Huggy was trying to test him. Some kind of reverse psychology, he'd probably learnt from Starsky.

"So what will it be?" Huggy asked innocently. What he hoped he had offered Hutch by bringing back here was a connection to the person he needed most right now. Memories were powerful things, and so was a kick in the ass should Hutch not see the error of his ways promptly.

"Coffee" Hutch grumbled surprising himself, as he accepted the warming brew.

"So wat cha goin to do?" Huggy asked, not that he was going to give the man a choice.

"I don't seem to have a whole lot of choice" Hutch muttered, "But I don't want to see Starsky hug. I'm not ready for that"

"Starsky doesn't need to deal with this, he has his hands full at the moment" Huggy replied matter of factly. "Lets get you dried out for a few days, and then the world may seem a better place. Huh?"

Hutch arched an eyebrow "Is there something going on with Starsky I should know about?"

"Nope nothing, I know of," Huggy replied honestly, lots had gone on but most of it had been sorted, but he wasnt about to get in to any of that with Hutch at the moment.

"You sure?" Hutch was unconvinced.

"Look Starsky has been through some hard times since you left, but he's got through it. He's ok, and anything more than that I think he should tell you about!"

"Hard times?" Hutch could feel his guilty conscience working over time.

"Hutch do I have to spell it out for you. You disappeared, he took it hard. His confidence was….damn me and my big mouth" Huggy chastised himself.

"His confidence?" Hutch had always known that Starsky had vulnerability about him, even more so since Gunther. On the outside Starsky was as tough as nails on the inside, was the little boy, the kid who had grown up too fast, the young man who had seen too much, too young. He had an underlying vulnerability that only Hutch was privy to. Had his leaving shattered Starskys already fragile confidence?

"I was trying to protect him Hug. I thought I was doing the right thing. But I guess he didn't see that." Hutch said quietly.

Huggy put a hand on Hutch's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze "Look the way I see this, is that you both had a breakdown of communications, not entirely unexpected considering the circumstances. I know for a fact that Starsky has done the required maintenance, and maybe its time you did the same."

Hutch contemplated what Huggy had told him, the tightness in his chest further constricted by the turmoil of his emotions.

"Why don't you get some rest huh?" Huggy pulled back the covers on the bed. " I know this ain't the best place to be.._and I know that I am not Starsky_…But I'm here for you man."

"Just keep the coffee coming" Hutch settled back on the pillows, closing his eyes "And er Hug Thanks"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only

Wasted Time Chapter 8

"Minnie get Lt Starsky in my office would you?" Dobey called as he stuck his head into the squad room, the new fangled telephone and fax system had flummoxed him again.

"I'm sorry Captain but Starsky, sorry I mean the Lieutenant hasn't reported to work yet" Minnie corrected herself. "He had a day off yesterday, perhaps Jack is sick, or maybe the child minder hasn't showed up, or then again.."

"Minnie" The Captain broke her chain of thought.

"Yes Captain"

"Has anyone tried calling him?" Dobey asked anxiously.

"No sir, I can do it now if you would like?" Minnie replied, ready to give Starsky a piece of her mind for worrying the Captain.

"No it's ok I'll do it myself!"

"Sir, you need to press 9 for an outside line" Minnie said helpfully.

"I am more than aware what number I need to press for an outside line. Thank you very much Officer Kaplan" _Now if only I could work out to speak to people in the same building he thought huffily._

Dobey pulled up to the beach house. There was no sign of the Torino but he decided to knock on the door, just in case. When there was no answer he took out his bunch of keys and located the one Starsky had given him as a back up. With Edith and Rosie busy babysitting Jack most weeks, Starsky had handed it to him knowing his privacy would be respected, and it was just in case a situation ever arose. Dobey remembered the sadness in Starsky's eyes when he had explained that Hutch always use to keep his spare key.

The first thing Dobey noticed was that the mail man had stuffed letters under the door, indicating that the mail box was full and hadn't been emptied, he picked them up and placed them on the table calling for Starsky as he went. The house was humid and stuffy, and he noted that the beds looked like that hadn't been slept in. He was beginning to get the feeling that Jack and Starsky hadn't even made it home. Finally he checked the refrigerator; Starsky had said that he and Jack were on their way to the supermarket to shop for the weeks groceries, his heart sunk when he opened the door to find it mostly bare. Hurrying back to his car he put an APB on the missing pair, and headed back to Headquarters to find out what Starsky's team had been working on.

Jack had finally fallen asleep, his head resting gently on Starsky's shoulder. The poor kid was confused and hungry, and nearly beside himself screaming when they had returned him to his father. Starsky had nearly been beside himself when they had discovered Jack in the back of the Torino prior to ditching it. It was bad enough that he was apparently a pawn in a game of chess, but to have Jack caught up in it too. He had convinced himself this was it. If they both ever got out of this, whatever this was, he was retiring from the force. Jack needed him more than the BCPD now, and things hadn't really been the same for a long time. Kira, Gunther and then Hutch. Huh since Hutch, …no he couldn't go there, not now. His child's life was at stake, and he needed a clear head, thinking of Hutch would only distract him from formulating a plan.

Jack snuggled down, and let out a small yawn; Starsky cupped the back of his head with his hand and tenderly caressed it with his thumb. Jack was his life now and he needed to protect him at all costs.

"I am so sorry Jack," he whispered, then pressed his lips gently against the sleeping child's head, comforting and receiving comfort at the same time.

He lowered his cheek to rub gently against the peachy softness of his sons

"What ever happens Jack, remember I love you more than life itself." He whispered, determined to protect his son whose life was far more precious than his own.


End file.
